


"Don't I look just like you?!"

by Bakugou_Is_Life



Category: BnHA
Genre: Arguing, Comedy, Female Bakugou Katsuki, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, Rude Bakugou Katsuki, Sassy Bakugou Katsuki, Smug Bakugou Katsuki, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Bakugou_Is_Life
Summary: Katsuki and Mitsuki have a verbal fight. And Katsuki wins it.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Bakugou Mitsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	"Don't I look just like you?!"

"Katsu dear, I really think you should be friends with that girl nextdoor. She seems like a nice kiddo." Mitsuki said as she combed Katsuki's long, thick, puffy hair out with a blow-dryer. Getting her ready for school.

"You mean that bitch named Izuku? Seriously mom she's good for nothing!"

"Don't you say that young lady! She is much better than your rowdy ass self. I actually wish I had her as my daughter instead of you!" 

"Mother! How dare you say such a thing!"

"I had to say it! You need your damn pride and ego to be crushed! You think you look better than every single girl at that school!"

"Well it's true. Just stating the facts."

"You pathetic snob! How about I say this, you are very ugly!"

"Well...... I look exactly like you so...... That means you're ugly..... Right mother?!"

Mitsuki lost the fight so she was quiet and didn't say anything else. Her daughter was right. She felt defeated.

"Right..... I thought so." Katsuki said with a smug expression. She was happy to win this dispute.


End file.
